Maid Cafe
by AruSalyKagamine133
Summary: Esta es la historia de un pobre joven al que su hermana gemela le hizo travestirse y trabajar en un cafe maid. ¿Podrá este joven quedarse con el chico de sus sueños gracias a este trabajo? LEN X KAITO (shonen-ai por el momento) Historia basada en un manga que leí hace tiempo :D


**Hola! Este es mi nuevo fic, y esta basado en una maga yaoi que lei hace un tiempo, si a alguien se le ocurre como se llama diganmelo porfiii XDD **

**PD: dejad revieeews :3**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

POV Len

¡Hola a todos! Me llamo Len Kagamine, y tengo una hermana gemela, Rin que trabaja en un café de Maids. Por la tarde siempre voy a hacer los deberes allí, es donde más me concentro. Despues, acompaño a mi hermana a casa y hago la cena. Soy bastante bueno en la cocina. Pero volviendo al tema, me paso media vida metido en la cafeteria y conozco a todo el personal, asi que somos como una gran familia.

Hoy mi hermana está enferma así que no ha venido a trabajar, pero yo sigo viniendo igualmente.

Abrí el libro de mates, y justo cuando me dispuse a empezar los ejercicios...

-LEN-KUN! -me grito una voz conocida

-Que quieres ahora meiko-san?

Meiko-san es la directora de el café, y una maid a la vez. Tiene 23 años y creo que me tiene demasiado afecto

-Rin-chan esta enferma y nos falta personal!

-Y yo que tengo que ver con todo eso? Ademas hay bastante personal: Luka-san, Gumi-chan, Gakupo-kun, Teto, Nero-san y Piko-kun ya hay bastante no?

-Veras, solo han venido Gumi-chan y Gakupo-kun porque los demas están en el hospital o trabajan de medio tiempo

-Como ya he dicho, ¿que tiene que ver esto conmigo?

-¿Podrías sustituir a tu hermana?

-QUEE? ESTAS LOCA? No me pienso poner vestiditos ridiculos y arriesgarme a que me vea alguien de el instituto!

-Porfiii solo sera durante las semanas que falte tu hermana

-Mmm vale, pero...

-Genial, ven aquí que te tienes que cambiar de ropa

Y ahora, despues de dos interminables horas, estoy sirviendo cafes y parfaits travestido con el vestido de mi hermana y dos coletitas muy pequeñas que segun Meiko-san me quedan de maravilla... Suerte que me libré del relleno que Gumi-chan queria ponerme porque si no...

-Ves Len-kun? Así te queda genial! Con tu voz super aguda seguro pasas por un chica.

-Ya..

-Pues venga, a servir!

Meiko-san me empujó a la mesa mas cercana y cuando alce la vista...

No se si lo habré contado pero a mi... me gusta alguien. Y no, no es una chica precisamente. Es Kaito-sempai. Si, se que eso me haria gay, pero yo no soy gay. Simplemente me gusta otro chico.

Y ahora tenia a Kaito con el resto de su pandilla enfrente mio. Mi corazón se iba a salir de su sitio pero aún así consegui tomarles nota.

-Etto.. Que desean mis amos?- pregunte con una sonrisa finjida

-Pues..- comenzó a decir un chico moreno – es la primera vez que venimos a un sitio como estos. Hemos tenido que arrastrarlo hasta aquí ja ja ja ja ja ja – me dijo señalando a Kaito-sempai

Sentí como la mirada de Kaito-sempai se clavaba en mi. Me habría reconocido?

-Así que es cierto que las maids son así de guapas- me alago con una sonrisa

Tal y como lo esperaba. A Kaito-sempai le gustan las chicas. No es nada nuevo para mi, pero igualmente me duele mucho.

-Q-q-que desean pedir p-para comer mis a-amos?...

Estabatan nervioso que no podia ni hablar bien.

Cuando con mucho esfuerzo pude acabar de pedir las ordenes, salí casi corriendo de alli, pero algo me detuvo

-Jajaja eres muy tierna - dijo de pronto Kaito-sempai acariciandome la cabeza con una sonrisa.

En cuanto sentí la mano de sempai en mi cabeza, retrocedí asustado, y eso llevo a tropezarme con mis propios pies, y eso a caerme en el suelo y a dejar caer vergonzosamente la bandeja mientras me quedaba atontado en el suelo super sonrojado.

-Lo.. lo siento... no deberia hacer eso, estas.. estas bien? - dijo Kaito-sempai, acercandoce a mi

-Y-y-yo yo no, lo siento amo, ha sido culpa mia -dije, levantándome rápidamente y recogiendo lo que habia tirado – ahora les traigo sus bebidas

En cuanto me levante hice una reverencia y me marche corriendo lejos de esa mesa, dejando a sempai un poco confundido.

Y el resto de la tarde estuve muy distraido, y no respire tranquilo hasta que todos se marcharon, aunque eso fue cinco minutos antes de que cerráramos.

-A-adios amos, v-volved otro día – dije, haciendo una reverencia

Si, ni siquiera podía hablar bien, pero en fin, ahora que se habían ido ya me podía relajar.

Aún quedaban cinco minutos para cerrar, asi que me fui poniendo la ropa normal. En cuanto estuve listo, salí de los vestuarios, y me iba a ir cuando oí la voz de Gumi-chan llamándome.

-Leeeeen-kuuun no te vayas!

-Que pasa Gumi-chan?

-Porque has estado tan distraido y torpe esta tarde? Normalmente eres torpe pero ahora parecia mas como si tubieras a tu enamorado delante

Casi me da un infarto, si Gumi-chan descubria que me gustaba alguien, seria mi perdicion, igual que le paso a Piko-kun y su novio Yuma-san.

-Q-q-q-q-q-que tonteria estas diciendo Gumi-chan, solo eran unos amigos y no queria que me descubrieran así vestido, por eso estaba tan nervioso jejejeje...

-Mmmm esa es una buena escusa, asi que te dejare estar por hoy, aunque no creas que te salvaras Len-kun

Dicho esto, Gumi-chan se fue, dejandome en paz de una vez. Suspire aliviado, todo habia salido bien, y nadie me habia descubierto.

Si tengo suerte, mañana nadie de el instituto descubrira quien soy

**Y eso es todo, si es bueno diganmelo, y si no tambien :DD Espero subir cap el viernes de la proxima semana, si va todo bien xD O mas pronto si dejais reviews (?**


End file.
